


Eyes Open

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, angst angst angst, whoops I cried writing this so take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Eddie’s eyes were constantly aware of everything around him. Even after he left this world, he couldn’t let things settle.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Eyes Open

Eddie was always hyper aware of everything. He couldn’t help it. Since he was a kid, his mind continuously fired on all cylinders. He talked fast, ran faster. 

Due to his greater awareness, Eddie saw too much. His eyes were huge and doe-like to take in his surroundings at a faster rate to deem whether it was safe to stay or take flight. And in that sewer he was at his wits end. 

The bright white of the deadlights blinded Eddie. After adjusting again to his surroundings he saw what was stuck in the powerful lights. 

_ Richie _

Eddie’s eyes went wider than they’d ever gone. He became aware of every sensation in his body. The cut on his cheek from Bowers’ knife, the ache in his bones from the walking and fighting all day. The hole in his heart seeing the love of his life trapped. 

Eddie glanced at the spear in his hands. Bev had said it could kill monsters if he believed it would. Well, now was the time to test that belief. 

Eddie knew he yelled some kind of expletive but he barely registered he was even speaking by the time the javelin went soaring through the air and hit its mark. He watched it embed itself directly into the Clown’s abdomen sending it flying back, killing it instantly. 

He ran back to Richie. Never before had Eddie witnessed a more beautiful sight. Richie’s features flickered with immense confusion which quickly became relief. 

“RICH!!!! I DID IT!!!!” Eddie whooped and hollered. He kept his eyes trained on Richie’s face, determined to remember every inch. No one really knows for sure what happened next. Eddie himself least of all. 

From the distance he heard Bev yell, “EDDIE!” But it was too late. Before he could move, there was a spidery leg sticking out of his chest. He couldn’t bear to see Richie’s eyes become the size of golf balls. 

“Richie!” was all Eddie Kaspbrak could say before he was flung back against the rocks behind him. Everything went numb. He lost all sensation. A ringing in his ears told him he was still alive. But barely. His vision was becoming cloudy. 

“Hey, Richie. I need to tell you something.” 

Eddie could hear himself say the words but he barely knew he was. Richie’s face appeared in his vision. 

“What is it, Eds?” Richie cradled Eddie in his arms gently. 

“I fucked your mom.” Came Eddie’s weak reply. And then nothing. 

  
  
  


Eddie was always hyper aware of everything. Until he wasn’t. He saw his body on the ground surrounded by his friends. He noticed Richie holding him and crying. Bev telling him Eddie was dead. And then they were leaving him. The worst part? 

They never went back to close his eyes. Eddie still saw everything. He watched Neibolt House crumble around him. He saw the paramedics come and try to unbury the rubble looking for survivors. 

The saddest part was Richie’s anguished expression as he was dragged out. Eddie was grateful he no longer heard a sound. 

The Losers left him, the one who vowed never to be alone, in Neibolt house and able to see the darkness better than before. The very thought made him shake.

Not with anger but with sadness. Sadness that he didn’t make it, that despite his best efforts his friends would bear this guilt. 

After the rubble cleared the following day, Richie went back. He wasn’t done with Neibolt house. As he sat on the wood pieces of the old house, he heard Eddie’s voice in his mind. It told him that there was still work to do. Something wasn’t finished. 

He decided to look around. There laying against the wood piles in the remains of the House was Eddie. His eyes, Richie noticed in horror, were still open. 

Tenderly, Richie closed Eddie’s eyes. He laid him down in his arms one last time and wept openly. 

Eddie breathed out. He was finally released. 


End file.
